


An Experiment

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and some skirts bc i said so, bein wise and shit, including my headcanon where Jan and Lo play chess together, just a lil thing, on Logan not getting the concept of Pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: I have,,,,no idea what to say about this thing tbh. Uhh,,,,,it's Logan's perspective. ...good enough ig.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I have,,,,no idea what to say about this thing tbh. Uhh,,,,,it's Logan's perspective. ...good enough ig.

Logan gave a soft knock to the door of the library that the twins had made just beyond his room, doors large and ancient.

He heard a hum from inside, and he carefully opened and closed the heavy wood doors, slipping between them. (They made an awfully loud sound when they were dropped too quickly, and he'd hate to scare anyone.)

He turned to find Janus sitting on one of the couches just beyond the doors, smiling. "Ah, Logan, you're finally here."

Logan smiled back, offering him a hand. "I'm only a minute late, Janus."

He gave a small nod of thanks as he grabbed Logan's hand, letting go as they began their trek between the tall shelves. "Ah, yes. Punctual as ever, hm?"

They turned to each other, staring for a moment. They broke quickly, Logan chuckling and Janus outright laughing. They always pulled this gentleman's game when they first met each other here to play chess, and it was always fun. 

Of course, it really wasn't much of a dramatization of how they usually conversed, but they were definitely both a bit more...fake-polite, in a way. Janus was usually a lot more snarky, and Logan himself didn't put that much effort into any certain way of speaking; he simply preferred bigger words and simple explanations.

Janus hummed, turning to scan the shelves. "Now where do you think it could be this time?"

Logan hummed back. "An excellent question." As Janus kept scanning, he took a moment to observe what he was wearing. A knee length yellow skirt with lace trim and a white button up, this time, with the button up untucked for once. Interesting. Of course, his hat and gloves stayed perpetually with him as always, but he changed things up every now and then.

Logan himself was wearing a galaxy skirt with a black button up and his tie, anyways. (It took a while for the others to convince him to mix up his outfits, but he eventually relinquished his ceaseless grip on his old outfit, finally migrating to different clothing and even, eventually, more feminine outfits.

The first time he showed up to breakfast in a skirt, the others all cheered.)

Logan turned and saw the trademark checkerboard square, two leather chairs on either side of it. He turned to Janus. "Found it."

They both sat down-Logan on the left and Janus the right-and Janus pulled his hand up, slightly drawing in his hand with only his pointer finger and thumb meeting. The checkerboard rose to meet them, as it always does. (Logan's never been able to get a hang of that odd gesture, ever since the twins showed them how to make it. Janus always had to do it after they found the magically-moving board.)

They both waved a hand over their side of the board, the chess pieces laying themselves out before them. Logan almost didn't notice, mind elsewhere.

He jumped minutely as Janus chuckled, waving a finger as he swapped two of Logan's pieces. "Logan, dear, you managed to switch your Bishop and Queen." (Logan would never truly understand why Janus enjoyed using endearments so often, but if nothing else, he didn't mind.) 

"Ah," Logan breathed. "Thank you for catching that." 

Janus gave a hum. "No problem."

They continued on with their game, but Logan's mind continued to linger, and his chances seemed to suffer due to it. 

Eventually, Janus looked up at Logan after moving his Bishop. "Your moves seem a little clumsy, Mr. Logic. Something wrong?"

Logan paused a moment. He didn't want to trouble Janus with what he was so caught up in; it was something rather small, anyways. Yet again, these chess sessions were built on the two of them attempting to become closer through conversing while playing, and they had both decided that this would be a safe space for the two of them to talk anyways. (Often times, there was no one here, and the others knew their chess times anyways. They respected their desire to be on their own, it seemed, so they usually left it abandoned for those times anyways.)

Logan looked Janus in the eye, leaning back. "I've simply been thinking about how...odd it seems that Patton doesn't exhibit being very wise."

"Oh?" Janus asked, leaning forward. (A way he often showed interest.)

"He's Morality, which means that he would absolutely know a lot about it, and maybe even a lot about how emotions themselves work, but it just. Doesn't line up in my head." Logan continued.

"Oh, he's certainly very wise," Janus said, nodding. "He just doesn't often show it." At the surprise on Logan's face, Janus gave a chuckle. "I've had many a moral debate with him. He's certainly wise and mature, he's just...not very good at communicating it, sometimes. Doesn't have the words to say it." Janus crossed one leg over the other, his heels (the ones he almost always wears, making him just a couple inches taller than the others) barely missing the table. "Besides, he doesn't have much reason to show it in the first place. He's too busy being the nice little guy we all know and love to worry about teaching lessons."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm...not sure I believe that, in all honesty."

Janus snickered. "For one, I know you do, at least a little bit; I can always catch the scent of a lie." Dammit, he's right. "And for another thing, why don't you prove it to yourself then?"

"How?"

Janus hummed, setting his chin in his right palm. "Why not conduct an experiment on it? Y'know. Collect the proof in a way you can properly understand it."

Logan only had to think a moment before he nodded, quickly relenting. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you, Janus."

He simply smiled back. "You're welcome." He gestured at the board, smile turning up in amusement. "Now why don't you take your turn, Dr. Who?"

He blinked before turning back down to the board, adjusting his glasses. "A-ah. Yes, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Mind."

Logan set the proposed idea aside for the moment as he finally fully focused on their game.

Janus still won, and as always, Logan was forced to find him a good book from the library, both of them talking quietly about all sorts of subjects as he looked.

They finally parted, and Logan headed straight for his room, darting his way up the stairs to his bedroom before conjuring up his old experiment notebook, pages almost full with leafed notes of little graphs and different data stuffed in. (Properly taped down, of course; he didn't want everything falling out on him.) He sat down at his desk with the stuffed notebook yet again, titling the next open page, which was bookmarked properly with a post-it note.

'Patton: Wise or Not?'

He swiftly made plans with Patton to meet the next day around 3 pm, and continued on with his day.

The experiment was about to begin.

The next day, at precisely 3 pm, Logan knocked on Patton's door, shuffling slightly as he smoothed down his shirt with one hand. He had decided on his usual outfit for the day, with a simple change of a white, short sleeved button up instead of his polo. 

Patton opened the door, smile wide as he welcomed him in, his own outfit only changed by his hoodie being worn instead of tied around his neck. 

Logan took a seat on the couch, simply blinking as Patton bounced excitedly, telling him to stay there before darting up the stairs.

He came back down with...something in hand, sitting down next to Logan on the couch. He simply blinked as Patton clipped his hair back with the object he'd left to retrieve.

Patton beamed at him, clipping his own hair back with a tiny flower barrette. "I knew it'd look great on you."

Logan tried to push down his blush as he slightly adjusted the barrette, looking away. "Th-thank you, Patton. Yours looks...nice as well." No matter how many times one of the others did something nice for him, he would never be used to gifts and physical contact and all of the soft things they're always doing.

The softness it creates in him is simply hard to handle.

He turned back as Patton laughed. "Thank you!" His smile softened and he turned to meet Logan's eyes. "But what did you need me for? You only ever schedule stuff like this when you have a reason, as far as I know."

Logan jolted a little as he remembered what he came here for, picking up his notebook from where he'd set it by his side. "Ah, yes. In all honesty, yesterday, I was talking with Janus about you." Logan looked up again, trying to ignore how nice it was that none of his hair was in the way. (This is Business, dammit.) "I had realized recently that as Morality, you should certainly be very wise on the subject, but...in all honesty, it wasn't matching up with how...you present yourself." ...oh. He hadn't realized how mean that could sound. He coughed, looking away. "Sorry, I...didn't mean…"

Patton shook his head, laughing sheepishly. "No, I get what you mean. It's just...not something I usually show." At Logan's hesitance he gestured in a shooing motion. "Come on, keep going."

"Well…" Logan did, although with hesitance. "Janus told me that that was, indeed, true; according to him, he often has moral debates with you, and you simply don't often show it. When I showed disbelief at the concept, he told me I should conduct an...experiment of sorts, since that would be a good way to understand it. Which is, honestly, quite logical." He turned to Patton again, who seemed to be carefully listening. (That's...always nice.) "And so, here I am, to collect data and make my own judgements."

Patton hummed, nodding. "That's fair." He smiled. "Well, whatever you need, I'm here to give it!"

Logan began with asking about certain confusing moral dilemmas, which Patton actually did a relatively good job picking apart. Though, it seemed that when things got to a certain point, he couldn't really decide on what would be best; that line clearly drew where Janus picked up the deeper, more "problematic" parts of morality. Logan took careful note of this; it's very interesting to see where that line is drawn.

Eventually, he moved on to deeper emotional scenarios. Things like when a friend's loved one dies. Overall, it seemed that yes, he does certainly have a deep understanding of the things he represents. (As all sides should, honestly; he doesn't know what he was thinking.) Though, as Janus said, sometimes he lacks the words to spell it out, ending up in winding explanations and analogies of concepts that Logan gave a simple word for.

If nothing else, this experiment wasn't for naught. He got a clearer concept of the line drawn between Janus and Patton and where Janus picks up the rights and wrongs that Patton can't quite understand. Maybe a line between socially taught morals and ones that are...less accepted. The ones that you have an idea of but can't accept because society says you shouldn't.

He may have to talk to Janus for more on that.

Beyond that, though, he got to spend time with Patton, which, honestly, is time well spent. No matter how wise he may be, he's always been kind.

Plus, Patton coaxed him into taking a well-rested nap that he needed dearly, and that can't hurt.


End file.
